Manhunt 2 Version Differences
This article is for the differences between the PS2 Beta, PSP, PS2, Wii, and PC versions of Manhunt 2. Although there isn't much difference between the PSP and PS2 versions of the game, there are many differences between them and the other versions of the game. Note: Much of the info is taken from the Project Manhunt site, so thanks to them. General This is the general version differences: * The PS2 version of the game is the only one that supports a headset. * The Wii controller has a speaker on it which Rockstar used to play some audio through. * The music score in the PC and Wii versions of Manhunt 2 is noticabley easier to hear than in the PSP, PS2, and Beta versions. * There is some hunter dialogue in the Wii and PC versions of the game that does not appear in the other versions. * The font in the PC and Wii versions of Manhunt 2 is larger and different than in other versions. * The Wii and PC feature motion controlled actions, such as performing and carrying out an execution. On the PC, you can also take off interactive executions in the options menu, so the game can be played without motion gestures. * There is no quick turn option in the Wii version of the game. * The sequence of regulating your breathing when a hunter is investigating your shadow is different in some versions. In the Beta, PS2, and PSP versions, the player must press a button combination until the hunter leaves; in the Wii version the player must keep the Wii remote/ nunchuck still and in the PC version, a circle with a dot in the middle appears on screen and players must use the mouse to keep the dot in the circle(which begin to get smaller and move around) until the circle turns green and the hunters gives up. * There is a bonus tutorial in the Wii and PC that lets players become used to the controls. * The PC version of Manhunt 2 has much better visuals than the other versions. The Wii version also is visually superior to the Beta, PS2, and PSP, although it's not as good as on the PC. * The game seems to perform better on the PC and Wii than on the other versions. * In the PC and Wii versions, all hunters have facial animations, but on the Beta, PS2, and PSP, many hunters dont have facial animations. * All versions of the game have Hunters getting bloodied and bruised during Executions and Melee Combat/Gun fights however the effect is much more detailed on the PC and Wii. * Unlike Hunters, however, Danny and Leo cannot get bloodied during Executions or Combat on the PSP/PS2. * In the Beta and PC, the executions are uncut and uncensored, with only a faint red filter that shows during an execution(although the PC version allows players to take this off on their desktop at the start menu by putting it in "Stereoscopic mode" which removes the red filter completeley and also increases the visual quality). In the Wii, PSP, and PS2, the game was toned down for an M rating on consoles. However, the filter itself is different in the Wii than on the PSP/PS2. On the Playstation versions, the screen goes red, silver and green during an execution to obscure it. On the Wii, the contrast levels are raised highly and the screen starts shaking, to give it a very red and black look. * The quick weapon select menu is different on the Wii then on the Beta/PSP/PS2. On the Wii, the lines on the menu are not as neatly drawn as in the other versions. On the PC, there is no quick weapon select menu at all, as players need only to scroll up or down to switch weapons. * The PC version of Manhunt 2 features a score rating system at the end of each level that grades players on their performance, just like in the first game. * In the Beta version, when hiding Danny/Leo would go transparent. In the alpha PS2 and PSP, they go greyish-silver when hiding. In the PC and Wii, they simply go darker, just like James in the first game. * Civilians are featured much more often in the PC and Beta than in the other versions. * The PC, PSP, PS2, and Beta platforms feature a exclusive brown outfit for Leo that he wears in the Flashback missions. This outfit doesn't appear in the Wii version. * In the PSP version, the subtitles have a black outline. Weapons This is the weapons section: * The Razor and the Whisky Bottle can only be found in the Wii and PC versions of the game. * The Mace is a Wii exclusive weapon. * The Flashlight is a PSP, PS2, and Beta exclusive weapon. * The Katana is a PC, PSP, PS2, and Beta exclusive weapon. * The Glass Bottle is only in the PS2, PSP, and Beta versions of Manhunt 2. This is because it is replaced by the Whisky Bottle on the Wii and PC, which is a green class weapon rather than a yellow class, and can be used to execute people. * The weapon placement in many levels is different between platforms. This is most common in the PC and Wii. For instance, in the PC version, on the episode Ritual Cleansing, there is a hacksaw, which is the only version of the game where this weapon appears other than in Origins. * The Wii and PC versions feature only 2 gun execution styles, one for blue class firearms and one for red class firearms. The motion gestures for the execution are also the same, one for blue class guns and another for red class guns. On the other versions, there are different gun execution styles for almost every gun. * There are some execution animation differences, for example the level 3 Circular Saw execution on the Playstation versions falls under the level 2 execution on the PC and Wii, and Vice Versa. There are also some animations used in some versions that are not used in others, such as the level 3 gruesome Stun Prod execution, in the playstation versions, Danny/Leo kick the body down after electrocuting the hunter and killing him, on the Wii and PC the body falls down by itself. There are also some melee combat animations that only appear on the Wii and PC, this is probably because the Wii used motion controlled gestures during combat and needed more animations, and since the PC is a port from the Wii and also used motion controlled gestures(although it doesn't use them during combat), they were brought along as well. * The Beta and PC versions feature more violent executions, such as more decaps and head explosions, because the consoles needed to be towned down for an M rating, and The Beta was going to be rated AO and the PC is officially rated AO. The Pliers executions on the PS2 Beta and PC are also more gruesome than on the other versions, for instance on these versions the level 2 violent execution involves pulling out the hunters eyes. On the other versions the pliers execution are the same as the flashlight. * The execution animations on the PC and Wii versions of Manhunt 2 seem to play out quicker than on the Playstation versions, for instance in the Hasty Axe execution on the Beta PS2, Retail PS2, and PSP has Daniel lifting the Axe above his head and slicing off the hunters head, the execution takes about 3 seconds, on the Wii and PC versions the execution features Daniel lunging foward with the Axe and quickly decapitating the hunter, the execution takes about 1.5 seconds. * The execution camera angles are different on the Playstation versions to the Wii/PC, usually on the Wii and PC versions the camera view is much closer to the execution, for instance in the Oil Drum execution on the Playstation versions the camera angle is put to a diagnol overhead shot, on the PC and Wii version the camera angle is put right in front of the execution, allowing it to be seen better. Awakening * In the PS2 Beta, Wii, and PC versions, you can find a civlian dixmor inmate in one of the cells towards the end of the mission. This character is absent in the PS2 and PSP. * The dixmor inmate that runs past you and bounces of the wall at the end of the corridor is different between versions. Ghosts * The intro cutscene is altered between versions. * The dialogue in this mission is different in the PC and Wii. * There is a Manhole cover environmental execution in the Wii. Sexual Deviants * The intro cutscene on the Beta and Wii show both Danny and Leo jumping over the wall. On the PS2,PSP, and PC, the cutscene shows only Danny jumping over the wall. * In the Beta, there were placement errors on the dentist chair execution. While fixing these, Rockstar took out the part of the execution where Danny sticks a hand drill in the hunters face and swivels it around from the PS2 and PSP versions. However Rockstar simply fixed the errors of the execution and left this part in the PC and Wii. * There are several Perv gang member variants that don't appear in the Playstation versions, but do appear on the Wii and PC. These include tortureres wearing animal masks, as well as perv/watchdog hybrids and hunters who appear to be Project Scientists as well as Pervs. * In the PC and Beta, in the dungeon in the middle room with the meat hook, you can kill the man on the electric chair by electrocuting him. You can't harm him on the other versions. Red Light * In the PC and PS2 Beta, the cutscene showing the Red Kings killing the maintenance man is uncensored to show them ripping his nose off with the Pliers. Futhermore, the PC, Beta, PSP, and PS2 versions have facial deformation on the character model afterwards(he has no nose). On the Wii, there is no facial deformation, although the cutscene plays out the same. * The Red Kings looked different in the Beta. They wore Camo clothing, similar to the Wardogs from the first game. In the alpha, they wear mainly red clothing, hence the name red kings. However, there are some Red King variants in the Wii and PC that don't appear in the other versions. Best Friends * When Leo jumps, he lands on his feet in the Playstation versions; On the Wii and PC he falls to the ground, just like cash in Manhunt. Safe House * On the Playstation 2 version, during the intro cutscene, when Danny picks up the picture, there is an error where the picture floats right above his hand. This has been corrected in the PC, Wii and PSP. Also in the PC, Wii and PSP when he picks it up, he says "Wait, what's this? Judy… Michael said they messed with my head." Bees Honey Pot * In Playstation versions, the intro cutscene has a strong yellow and white hue, with the contrast levels ramped up, on the PC and Wii it is identical to the in-game coloring. Assassination * When the intro cutscene starts, on the PSP, PS2, and Beta, they flashes are yellow, whereas on the other versions, they are read. * On the PC and Wii, During the intro Leo says "They wanted a perfect assassin? Well they got one, right between the eyes". * Members of the Project Militia are placed differently between platforms. Most Wanted * The Bloodhounds in this episode have more dialogue, and speak more frequently on the Wii and PC than on the other platforms. Ritual Cleansing * In the PC version, there is a Hacksaw in this episode. Origins * In the Beta, the person Danny chokes from behind the lab door is a lab scientist. In the Alpha, the person is changed to a member of the Watchdogs]. This was likely done to show that the lab was well guarded and also to demonstrate Daniels skills as it would be harder to get the.jump on a Watchdog than a Project Scientist. Broadcast Interrupted * In the Beta, PC, PS2, and PSP, there is a Katana in this level; the Katana is not featured in the Wii version at all. Altered State * In the Wii version, there is a Sniper Rifle in this level. Domestic Disturbance Several Cops and Civilians are carrying Flashlights in this episode in the Playstation versions; the Flashlight is not present at all in the PC and Wii versions. At the ending cutscene, in PC, Danny thinks what he did to her wife, and he screams. Personality Clash In the Playstation versions, when Daniel finds his wife, the blood puddle develops on top of her back; On the Wii and PC the blood is underneath her stomach. * On the Playstation Versions, the cutscene towards the end where Danny recites his name has the camera facing him, but his lips dont move when he speaks. On the Wii, the cutscene is reframed to obscure the fact that his lips aren't moving. On the PC, the cutscene shows his face again and his lips are moving. Release Therapy * In the Beta, when Leo fought Danny, Danny had a Heavy Handgun, in the alpha, he has a Sub-Machine Gun. * During the ending cutscene, in the beta, Danny is wearing pajamas and Leo's reflection is wearing his green Dixmor outfit. On the Wii, both Daniel and Leo are wearing the Dixmor outfit. On the PC, PSP, and PS2, they are both wearing a Dixmor outfit, however this outfit is white instead of green and has a Project logo on it. * In the PS2 and PSP, the theme that plays during the end credits is some sort of nursery chime. On the Wii and PC, the theme from Five Past High Noon plays instead. In the Beta, there are no end credits, likely because they hadn't been implemented yet.